


Painter's Palette

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: areyougame, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A white room, a gray day, and paints to take care of the rest of the colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painter's Palette

**Author's Note:**

> For the areyougame prompt: Kingdom Hearts, Kairi/Namine: rainy day - paint gets everywhere if you're not careful

It's a very white room on a very gray day. Rain pours outside.

What better day to make a masterpiece?

Namine mixes the paints, acrylics in blue, red, yellow, green, black, and white while Kairi spreads gesso on canvases. 

While they wait for the gesso to set, they paint on paper. Theoretically, at least, until Kairi accidentally flings a wide ribbon of half-mixed violet on Namine's dress.

Namine's hand on Kairi's arm leaves blue and emerald fingerprints on her bicep.

Kairi retaliates with an affectionate dab of red on Namine's nose.

When the rain ends, the canvases alone remain untouched.


End file.
